1000 tearz or deth
by DeathlyGladEmoGurl
Summary: A mis-understud gurl goes to Hogwarts. she ends up in slytherin and finds herself in tha middle of a fite between goths, preps, and nerds.
1. Jesus of suburbia

AN: uhh... yah. this is my story. i dunt one ne of the lyriks or nething. HP belongs 2 jk rowling. if ur a prep FUK OFF!!! oderwize enjoy!!!!1

_I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of  
Soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with  
_

Hello, my name is Atera Darkness Amy Nny Gerard Klesa Quella Elddir, tho most peopz jus kall me Amy (Cause I luk lyke Amy Lee (She's so fukin awesom!)) i waz razed by my fater (mi mom died wen i waz born), mi dad abuses me and lites stuff on fire and thrws it at meh. he also makes me walk to skull (Get itt?) every day thro the alleys of new york. occasionally I get rapped or mugged alot bekus i lok defenslis.

_But there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

I lok lyke i'm a emo/goff/goth person, bcuz i alwayz wear blak; tho i also war lotz of red and grey. i hav thik rimed nerd glases wit layrs of tape on dem cause the joks punch me in da face alot even tho i dun hurt NEone. im almost skinny enuf to be anorexik tho i have curvs in al teh right places. meh skin is as pale as paper, and i draws on mehself wit a knife wit mi blodd as teh ink; thx 2 dis i hav alot of skars on mi rist. mi eyes r as red as the blood that flows thro mi wonds, though they have a fw fleks of a dark blak color in them. Mi is raven blak wit streaks of red silver nd wite on it, and it gos down too my Nnys (Gedit?). my eyes r lyke slits, but slightly wider nd mi nose is a bit more den two woles in my face, tho it loks good on me. today i am wering a red nd blak lether mini (It was manly blak but had red near teh waste and bottom) with a red belt holdin it up. nd my shirt is red and it only goes to just abov my belly buton, and over it is a blak lether jaket. im wearing blak shoes tha are pointy and highheeled wit the word 'Emo' written in red on the side and bottom of them. im alzo wering a blak choker neklace with a red stone in the senter. i waz also wering a spiky braclet.

Get my television fix  
Sitting on my crucifix  
The living room of my private womb  
While the moms and Brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes  
And Mary Jane to keep me insane  
And doing someone else's cocaine

As i walked dwn the stret to mi shiitty skool wen i saw a blak nd red wolf walking arond wit a letter in itz mouth. i pauzed, it loked bueatiful! i waz quiet and tried aproacing it, but then some fukin prep skreamed and scared it awway. "WAT THE FUK!" I shoted, the prep looked at meh and shouted for her  
boyfreind (who waz a jok) to cum and beat me up. all of a sudden sum giant guy came running at me and takled me, breking my glasses.

As i walked dwn the stret to mi shiitty skool wen i saw a blak nd red wolf walking arond wit a letter in itz mouth. i pauzed, it loked bueatiful! i waz quiet and tried aproacing it, but then some fukin prep skreamed and scared it awway. "WAT THE FUK!" I shoted, the prep looked at meh and shouted for her boyfreind (who waz a jok) to cum and beat me up. all of a sudden sum giant guy came running at me and takled me, breking my glasses. 

_  
At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says "home is were your heart is"  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
We're beating out of time_

wen i wok up i was mising most of mi clots (som perverted homles peopl must of took them to se under dem). i den saw da red and blak wolf from erlier. i gasped. it started waking closer to me and i got very quite. it still had a letter in itz moth, but it dropped it next to me. it den ran away which made me sad, but i picked up the letter. i then opend it and i red wat it said. after a wile i started crying, i waz finally going away from thiz hell hole. it waz a letter from hogwarts.

----------- _Beta-ing starts here_-------------

Authors Note: Umm... Yeah. This is my story. I don't own any of the lyrics to Jesus of Suburbia (They were written by Green Day). Harry Potter, and all of its characters, belong to JK Rowling. If you are a prep, FUCK OFF!!! Otherwise, enjoy!

_I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of  
Soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with_

Hello, my name is Atera Darkness Amy Nny Gerard Klesa Quella Elddir, though most people just call me Amy (Because I look like Amy Lee (She is so fucking awsome!)) I was raised by my father (My mom died when I was born), my dad abuses me and lights stuff on fire and throws it at me. He also makes me walk to school every day through the alleys of New York . _I stop beta-ing here because the part leaves her jaw agape. Just read it in the crazy ladies own words._

_But there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

I look like I'm an emo/goth person, because I always wear black; though I also wear lots of red and grey. I have horn-rimmed glasses with layers of tape on them because people who like sports tend to punch me in the face a lot. I'm skinny enough to be anorexic, though I have curves in all the right places. My skin is as pale as paper and I draw on myself with a knife with my blood as the ink; thanks to this I have a lot of scars on my wrist. My eyes are as red as the blood that flows through my wounds _(Beta's note: So they're blue?)_, though they have a few flakes of black on them. My hair is black with streaks of red, silver, and white on it, and it goes to my knees. My eyes are like slits, but slightly wider, and my nose is just more than two holes in my face, though it looks good on me. Today I am wearing a red and black leather mini skirt (It is mainly black, but is red near the bottom and my waist) with a red belt holding it up. My shirt is red and it goes to just above my navel, over it is a black leather jacket. I am wearing black shoes that are pointy and high-heeled with the word 'Emo' written in red on the side and bottom of them. I am also wearing a black choker necklace with a red stone in the center. I am also wearing a spiky bracelet.

_  
Get my television fix  
Sitting on my crucifix  
The living room of my private womb  
While the moms and Brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes  
And Mary Jane to keep me insane  
And doing someone else's cocaine_

I was walking down the street to my shitty school when I saw a black and red wolf walking around with a letter in its mouth. I paused, it looked beautiful! I was quiet and tried approaching it, but then some fucking prep screamed and scared it away. "What the fuck?!?" I shouted, the prep looked at me and shouted for her boy-friend (Who was a jock,) to come and beat me up. All of a sudden, some giant guy came running toward me and tackled me, breaking my glasses.

_At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says "home is were your heart is"  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
We're beating out of time_

When I woke up, I was missing most of my clothes _Beta's note: See my previous note_. I then saw the black and red wolf from earlier. I gasped. It started walking closer to me and I got very quiet. It still had the letter in its mouth, but it dropped it next to me and ran away, which made me sad, but I picked up the letter. I then opened it and I read what it said. After a while I started crying, I was finally going away from this hell hole! It was a letter from Hogwarts.

_Beta's note: She doesn't read reviews, so flaming is useless. She doesn't even read what she's going to post as the edited version. I apologize if she offended anyone._


	2. City of teh damned

A/N: Hei! Thiz iz teh second chapter! Jezsie ur awsome, and Syl iz(Geddit! IZ wroks!) awsome! If ur a prep den FUK OF! If u flam ur a prep! Jesus of suburbua is teh awsome!!! 666

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care _

it waz l8r tha dai wen i went 2 mi house nd told mi dad tahat i waz going 2 hogwartz. "NO! UR NUT GOING 2 GO!" he shoted, as i cowerd in a corner, i thout i waz going to escape, but no. he wodn't let me. several weeks of throwing firey stuff at me l8r, a knock came frum the door.

_I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less _

I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care

i loked arond, no 1 else waz home. i waz suposed to b at skull (a/n geddit?), but i didnt want to get hurt agan. i slowly opened the dor, nd waz amazed!

_Everyone is so full of shit  
Burn and raised by hipocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of Suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
_

outside of the door waz a girl who i knw waz goffik, she had long blak hair with red tips and red eyes. she had white fangz and waz wering rilly goffik clos. she waz wering a par of baggy blak pants wit red chans on dem. Her top was long sleeved and blak wit red skulls on it. her shos were black army boots wit a big wite skull in teh front. i gasped.

_Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse  
_

"R u Atera Darkness Amy Nny Gerard Klesa Quella Elddir?" Teh gurl asked goffikly, "Yeh, watz it 2 u!" i said all emoish. "Kawaii (A/n thatz 'cute' fr all u prepz! FUK OF!) name girl! We're her to tak (A/N: Geddit, lik Tak from IZ cuz shes so kewl in goff!) u to hogwartz!" she sad (A/N: Geddit!). "OMG stup lieing!" I shoted, mi jaw droping. i then relized she sad we're her. i looked behnd her and i saw... BILLY JOE ARMSTRONG!!! (A/N OMG he'z so hot!) I gasped nd run up to him "OMG BILLIE JOE UR SO AWSOME!!!" i shouted, shaking hsi hand.

_To live and not to breathe  
Is to die in tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist  
_

"umm... I'm not Billy Joe, tho he's fuking hot. (A/N: He's bi not gey u lozer!)" teh boy said, "mi name's... Harry." He added goffikly. he had goffik gren eyes with a scar between them, i cudnt quite mak out wat ti was of but it loked kewl. he waz also wering gofik close, he had on a blak t shirt with goth written on it in red goffik leders. his pants were black with red bloodlike trim on them. he waz also wering blak army boots. hiz har waz messy nd black. the gurl then turned around.

_So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochists  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time  
_

"O yeh, I'm Fally (A/N Autumn this is u sissa!)" she said and then pointed to the boi "Thats harry as he already said," she then pointed to another gurl that i didnt see at first. "and that's Jezzabell (A/N Jeszie diz is u!) but she prefers to be kalled Jeszie or she'll rip ur eyes our nd feed them 2 u." she added goffikly. "Waz up bitch?" Jeszie said. she had loooongg blood red har to her ancles that had blak tips. She was wering a baggy black shirt that had sleeves to her elboes. it had a red web pattern on it. she waz also wering a blood red mini skirt with baggy blak jens under it. teh jenz wer ripped in a lot of places and had red fishnests under the pants. her eyez were like mine, they were red with flaks of blak.

_I don't feel any shame  
I wont apologize  
When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home_

Fally sighed and tapped her watch, "R u coming wit us to hogwartz or not?" She asked emoly, looking around. "Doumbledork told us to cum and get u. Dunt worry, hez kewl." She added. i grabed mi cloths and ran out with them. thei had a black flying car wit red tirez, the license plate red 'GD/GC FTW' (A/N: green day/ good charloote for teh win! tehy both rok hard!) i jumped into it and thei tok me 2 hogwartz. on the way ther we talked abot goffikness, emoness, cuting, and and other things. tho all i cud think abut waz how hot harry waz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Review if ur goffik! Flam if ur a perp!

_----------------Beta-ing starts here.-------------_

Authors Note: Hey! This is the second chapter! Jezsie you are awesome, and Sylvanas is also cool! If you are a prep then FUCK OFF! If you flame you are a prep! Jesus of Suburbia is awesome, but it still belongs to Green Day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care _

It was later that day when I went to my house and told my dad that I was going to Hogwarts. "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO!" He shouted as I cowered in a corner. I thought I was going to escape, but no. He wouldn't allow me. Several weeks of throwing fiery stuff at me later, a knock came from the door.

_I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less _

_I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care _

I looked around, no one else was home. I was supposed to be at school, but I didn't want to get mauled again. I slowly opened the door, and was amazed!

_Everyone is so full of shit  
Burn and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of Suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care! _

Outside of the door was a girl who I just knew was gothic, she had long black hair with red tips and red eyes. She had white fangs and was wearing really gothic clothes. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with red chains on them. Her top was long sleeved and black with red skulls on it. Her shoes were black army boots with a big white skull in the front. I gasped.

_Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse _

"Are you Insert long sue name here?" The girl asked 'gothiclly'.

"Yeah, what's to you?" I said 'emoishly'.

"Mutilation of Japanese here name girl! We're here to take you to Hogwarts" She said.

"Oh my god! Stop lying!" I shouted my jaw dropping. I then realized she said 'We're here'. I looked behind her and I saw Insanelongpausehere BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!!! I gasped and ran up to him "Oh my god! Billie Joe you're so awesome!" I shouted shaking his hand.

_To live and not to breathe  
Is to die in tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist _

"Umm... I'm not Billie Joe, though he is fucking hot." The boy said, "My name's Harry." He added. He had gothic green eyes with a scar between them, I couldn't quite make out what it was of, but it looked cool. He was also wearing gothic cloths, he had on a black T-shirt with 'Goth' written on it in red gothic letters. His pants were black with red blood like trim on them. He was also wearing black army boots. His hair was messy and black. The girl then turned around.

_So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochists  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time _

"Oh yeah! I'm Fally." She said and then pointed to the boy "That's Harry, as he already said," She then pointed to another girl that I didn't see at first. "And that's Jezzabell, but she prefers to be called Jeszie. If you call her Jezzabell she'll rip your eyes out and feed them to you." Fally added.

"What's up bitch?" Jeszie said. She had long blood red hair to her ankles that had black tips. She was wearing a baggy black shirt that had sleeves to her elbows. It had a red web pattern on it. She was also wearing a blood red mini skirt with baggy black jeans under it. The jeans were ripped in a lot of places and had red fishnets under the pants. Her eyes were like mine, they were red with flakes of black.

_I don't feel any shame  
I wont apologize  
When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home _

Fally sighed and taped her watch, "Are you coming with us to Hogwarts or not?" She asked 'emoly', looking around. "Dumbledore told us to come and get you. Don't worry, he's cool." She added. I grabbed my cloths and ran out with them. They had a black flying car with red tires, the license plate read 'GD/GC FTW' I jumped into it and they took me to Hogwarts. On the way there we talked about 'gothicness', 'emoness', and cutting, and other things. Though all I could thing about was how hot Harry was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Review if you are 'goffik'! Custard if you are a perpetrator!


	3. Welcom 2 paradise

A/N: STUP FLAMEING U PREPZ! THX 2 mi sis for betaing 4 mi! il still post teh orig verzions butt beelow dem will b teh betaed verzion! if you're an prep ten u suck! neways, Green Day rocks! Billy Joe 4ever!

666

_Dear mother,  
Can you hear me whining?  
It's been three whole weeks,  
Since that I have left your home,  
This sudden fear has left me trembling,  
Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own,  
And I'm feeling so alone,_

wen wi got close 2 hogworts, i noticd that teh car slowed down nd drived in2 the forset. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?" I screamed i thouht the car was crasing.

"Calm dwn emogyrl, we're just taking a side treck!" Fallysad (Geddit?) as the car stoped in frunt of a HUGE blak tre wit dead red (A/N: Geddit? It rymes!) branches. in the midle of it was a broken hert (broken in2 4 peices) with the leders 'GC' ritten on 1 part of the heart, and 'TH' on anuder (A/N: TOKYO HOTEL ROXS!), peice, and on another was 'MCR'. at teh tup of the tre waz a silver locket with an upside dwn c-r-o-s-s on it. i ghasped.

"OH MY SATAN!!!!1 thats SO kewl!" i sad, loking up at it. on some of da branches where pentegrams, and on some oders waz the heart star ting dat alot of emo kids wer.

_Pay attention to the cracked streets,  
And the broken homes,  
Some call it the slums,  
Some call it nice,  
I want to take you through, _

_a wasteland I like to call,  
my home,  
Welcome To Paradise,_

"thatz nut all!" jeszie said exciteingdly, taking out her wand. As she did, Harry and Fally tokk out der wands also. jeszie walked to the 1 that said 'TH', Harry walked to the 1 that said 'GC' on it, and Fally walkked to the 1 that said 'MCR' on it. Harry then started talking gothickikly.

_A gunshot rings out at the station,  
Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own,  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here,  
For some strange reason it's now,  
Feeling like my home,  
And I'm never gonna go,_

"You see, in our 1st yer (A/N: theire in 7th yer now) professor drought (A/N: The herbologi teacher) gave us a prediction that professor ashtraylan (A/N: The Astronamy teatcher) rote. bi the way, both of dose teachers are kool and gothic and emo! Nnyways (Geddit?), the predicktion was that wen we had 4 emo people at hogwarts, not that goffs rn't cool, but only emos would work. were all part emo and we think you're emo also! Anyways, supposedly when four emos inscribe four emo bands into the trees hearts, something emo-e-goff-e happens!" Harri said emolyas he pointed to the last picee of the heart on the tree. "all you need to do is tap your wand to that last peice, and something kool will happen!" he finnished, loking at mi.

_Pay attention to the cracked streets,  
And the broken homes,  
Some call it slums,  
Some call it nice,  
I want to take you through,  
a wasteland I like to call,  
my home,  
Welcome To Paradise,_

i held mi breth as i looked at the emo tre i pulled out my wand (witch (Gedddit? Cuz im a witch.) i got when I was 5 nd wit mi cousins. its blak and red, and has a black fenix feather core.) and slowly tapped the last heart peece. it turned a dark gren colour and the initials 'GD' was carved into it. i gasped. while we all stared at teh tree, it slowly started to shooke, causing an earthquake. as the ground shaked the tree started to grow legs nd Is. teh eyes glowed read, and it started to grow a moth.

_Dear mother,  
Can you hear me laughing,  
It's been six whole months since,  
Since that I have left your home,  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here,  
For some strange reason it's now,  
Feeling like my home,  
And I'm never gonna go,_

"i am the demon of EMONESS!" it rored, loking dwn at teh 4 emo students. "you r teh only 1z worthy of my emoness!" it contiueed after ech word he grow nother red peircing somewhere on hiz body.

_Pay attention to the cracked streets  
And the broken homes  
Some call it the slums  
Some call it nice  
I want to take you through  
a wasteland I like to call  
my home  
Welcome To Paradise_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**---Insanity continues here, but at a lesser level. Beware the Emo Ent of Goffikdale---**_

A/N: STOP FLAMING! Thanks to my sis for beta-ing for me! I'll still post the original versions, but below them will be the beta-ed version! If you're a prep, then you suck! Anyways, Green Day rocks! Billie Joe forever!

_Betas note: A few quick notes and lessons in life: Never write and fry bacon at the same time, never disrespect the admins, if you're going to write a horrible story then don't post it. ANYWHERE, don't get your head up in the kool aid if you do not know the flavor, and please, for the sanity of us all, don't write about emo Ents. It's just much too painful to fans of JK Rowling or JRR Tolkien. Also, most characters and settings by (Well, except for all the blackness and darkness emoness of it all.) JK Rowling. _

_Song: Welcome to Paradise: By Green Day. Horrible songfics should be outlawed and shot in the face; especially ones using songs I like for fics that aren't good. Oh well. She'll never use Harvey Danger at least._

666

_Dear mother,  
Can you hear me whining?  
It's been three whole weeks,  
Since that I have left your home,  
This sudden fear has left me trembling,  
Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own,  
And I'm feeling so alone,_

When we got close to Hogwarts, I noticed that the car slowed down, and drove into the forest. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?" I screamed, I thought the car was crashing.

"Calm down emo-girl, we're just taking a side track!" Fally _((Eye-twitch)) _said as the car stopped in front of a HUGE black tree with dead red (A/N: Get it? It rhymes!) Branches. In the middle of it was a broken heart (Broken into four pieces) with the letters 'GC' written on one part of the heart, and 'TH' on another (A/N: TOKIO HOTEL ROCKS!), and on another piece, and on another was 'MCR'. At the top of the tree was a silver locket with an upside down cross on it. I gasped.

"OHMIGODITALKLIKEAVALLEYGIRL! That's SO cool!" I said, looking up at it. On some of the branches were pentagrams, and on some others was the heart star thing that a lot of emo kids wear.

_Pay attention to the cracked streets,  
And the broken homes,  
Some call it the slums,  
Some call it nice,  
I want to take you through, _

_a wasteland I like to call,  
my home,  
Welcome To Paradise,_

"That's not all!" Jeszie said excitedly, taking out her wand. As she did, both Harry and Fally took out their wands also. Jeszie walked to the one that said 'TH', Harry walked to the one that said 'GC' on it, and Fally walked to the one that said 'MCR' on it. Harry then started talking 'gothickikly'.

_A gunshot rings out at the station,  
Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own,  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here,  
For some strange reason it's now,  
Feeling like my home,  
And I'm never gonna go,_

"You see, in our first year (A/N: They're in seventh year now) Professor Drought (A/N: The Herbology teacher) gave us a prediction that Professor Ashtraylan (A/N: The Astronomy teacher) wrote. By the way, both of those teachers are cool and gothic! Anyways, the prediction was that when we had four emo people at Hogwarts, not that goths aren't cool, but only emos would work. We're all part emo, and we think you're emo also! Anyways, supposedly when four emos inscribe four emo bands into the trees hearts, something emo-e-goff-e happens!" Harry said emoly _(Betas note: I always thought that was a type of noodle... Anyways, I think she meant it to convey that the character started crying through the sentence. Don't hold me to it though.) _As he pointed to the last piece of the heart on the tree. "All you need to do is tap your wand to that last piece and something cool will happen!" She finished, looking at me.

_Pay attention to the cracked streets,  
And the broken homes,  
Some call it slums,  
Some call it nice,  
I want to take you through,  
a wasteland I like to call,  
my home,  
Welcome To Paradise,_

I held my breath as I looked at the emo tree, I pulled out my wand (Which I got when I was five and with my cousins. It's black and red, and has a black phoenix feather core.) And slowly tapped the last heart piece. It turned a dark green color and the initials 'GD' was carved into it. I gasped. While we all stared at the tree, it slowly started to shake, causing an earthquake. As the ground shook, the tree started to grow legs, and eyes. The eyes glowed red, and it started to grow a mouth.

_Dear mother,  
Can you hear me laughing,  
It's been six whole months since,  
Since that I have left your home,  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here,  
For some strange reason it's now,  
Feeling like my home,  
And I'm never gonna go,_

"I am the demon of EMONESS!" It roared, looking down at the four emo students. "You are the only one worthy of my emoness!" It continued, after each word he grew another red piercing somewhere on his body.

_Pay attention to the cracked streets  
And the broken homes  
Some call it the slums  
Some call it nice  
I want to take you through  
a wasteland I like to call  
my home  
Welcome To Paradise_

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. bois dunt cry

A/N: Mi sister sayz ur falming me! stup it u prepz! newayz, the sng thiz chapter is devoted 2 mi sis, bcuz she likes the cure. i still dunt own harry potter, or any thng elze in it besides amy. ill get rite on that tho! BILLIE JOE AND JHONEN ARE HOT LOLZ!!!!

_Beta's note: Ah. The smell of slaughtered cannon and Mary Sue in the morning. What does it smell like you ask? You read and find out. Anyways! Time for the copyright list!_

_Boys Don't Cry: The Cure_

_Dawn of the Dead: The Murderdolls_

_Georgia Lass and Mason are from Dead Like Me: No idea who owns them, but it's most definantly not her._

_Jack Skelington and Sally from tNBC: Tim Burton's my guess._

_Shane from Weeds: Yet again no idea, but not her._

_Claire Fisher from Six Feet Under: See Shane, George, and Mason's notes._

_Kevin: Is MINE. Rawr._

_Softcell, The Murderdolls, and The Cure own themselves. I think._

xX666Xx

i stud there watching teh giantumus tree talking. his voice ekhoed and rumbled wit a huge roar. i stood up strait, listening to him. as it looked like he waz abut to sai somethng elze, i fanted.

_I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much  
Been too unkind_

wen i wok up i luked arund, i waz in teh huge castle that i saw earlyer. i waz sitting un a stoll, wit a nasti hate (Geddit?) on mi head. it said "amy, i fink u belong in all the huses... so u will get al teh PWs, but u will 'officially' b in SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat sad. i wnt to a gren n sylver table tat waz chering loudly. a lot uf the boys were staring at mi, so i flipped them off. must of them wer preps. i sat next 2 fally nd jeszie nd harri (he gut (Geddit cuz jeszie's a cannibale?) transfred 2 slytheryn bcauze gryfindor iz 2 prepy)

_I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_

az i sat down, everyone looked at me. "hei bitch!" Jeszie sad, a few peoplz were sitting next 2 them dat i didnt kno. falli soon inrtroduced them, "O yah! aMY this iz George, she iz a grim reper." Fally sad, pointing to a girl that had black nd blond streked har. the girl loked at me and said "hey." quickly before nudging a boy that was sitting next 2 her in thee gut. "This iz mason. hez currently hi, but hez a grim reper 2" he looked up, he waz kind uf kyoot, his eyes were blood shot and were so dark brown they were almost blak. his har was black wit blue roots. "the pink elefants saiy hi..." he muttered so quitely i culd barely understand. 'hey." i said, shoting him a odd luk.

_I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that it's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do_

"o and thats Jack" Falli sad, ponting to a relly skinny (even more thna me) and pale gui. He waz wering a pinstriped sut with skulls on it "I also go bi the King of Pumpkins tho." he added, bowng slitely 2 me. There was a blusish luoking gurl next to him, she didnt talk, but she waved to me slightly. "thatz sally. she's mute." Fally said. sally waz wering a patchwork pesents dress, like the kind wen u get wen u sine up for gaia LOLZ. Fally then ponteied to another guy. He had dark har and luked like he was like 8. "Thatz shane. he'z mi cuzin, his mom got arested for dealing pot so i hav to take car of them. hez col tho, some people call him vampire." teh kid then jumped on the table and started throwing some food at preps. "He'z not quite redy for social metings yet." She stated grabing him by his coller and kjerking im off the table.

_So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry_

as the fest starteed, we wer all taking abut goffik stuff nd muzic, and we ffond that wi all liked the sam type of bands (xcept Shane, he said he liked stuff that waz barely goff lyke 'The Cure' (who are borderline posur emoz, eventho they r stil gud.) and 'Softcell') and we started singing/playng songs. "_When theres no more room in hell, then the dead will walk the earth, and the living wont have a prayer, cause its the dawn of the dead!_" I sung emolly, al the other people werre taping on teh taple or somethng to make ir sond like the song. Every1 who waznt playng gasped. A lot of goff looking boys stared at us with ther blu eyz, but a prp thrw a tomatoe at us. i loked at who it waz, it was a girl that had ugly brown hare, nd HUGE teef that were the smae shade as her hare LOL! "U suk!" She scremed, (Later that dai flaly told me she waz just jelus bcauze harry used to bi her BF b4 he waz cool.)

_I would tell you  
That I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away_

As the fest wnt on, wi continued talkkng. i lerned that there was a sorto of batle going on in hogwartz. The preps nd jocks nd hipsters r trying to make all the goffs/goths, emoz, nd nerds/geeks lyke them. i h8 prpez. i waz told abut a few kewl geeks that helpd the goffs nd emoz mak websites (they wudnt help most anyone elz cause they beat them up). there waz clare fisher, she was both goffik and a nerd (she waz goff becuz her dad owns a mortuary and gave her ded body parts to thruw at people.). and ther waz a kid kalled kevin who had green hare, and makes fun uf prpes. he usd to live ucross the stret from fally b4 he burned his hose donw.

_Misjudged your limit  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more  
_

Soon teh fest was coming to a end, and i sad gudby to my new 'frends'. we went up 2 teh slyteryn coommn room and red scary storyz for a wile b4 falng aslep. that nite i had... A NITEMARE! it waz like one of the storyz, but different. i waz falling, nd i cudnt stop. and then i fell to teh grond, and woke up. wen i woke up i waz still falling. i waz falling thro teh floor boards... TBC!

_Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_

_Xx The world is quiet here xX_

A/N: My sister says you're flaming me! Stop it you preps! Anyways, the song this chapter is devoted to my sister, because she likes 'The Cure'. I still don't own Harry Potter, or anything else in it besides Amy. I'll get write on that though! Billie Joe Armstrong and Jhonen Vasquez are hot LOLZ!!!

_Beta's note: Ah. The smell of slaughtered cannon and Mary Sue in the morning. What does it smell like you ask? You read and find out. Anyways! Time for the copyright list!_

_Boys Don't Cry: The Cure_

_Dawn of the Dead: The Murderdolls_

_Georgia Lass and Mason are from Dead Like Me: No idea who owns them, but it's most definantly not her._

_Jack Skelington and Sally from tNBC: Tim Burton's my guess._

_Shane from Weeds: Yet again no idea, but not her._

_Claire Fisher from Six Feet Under: See Shane, George, and Mason's notes._

_Kevin: Is MINE. Rawr._

_Softcell, The Murderdolls, and The Cure own themselves. I think._

START STORY

I stood there watching the huge tree talking, his voice echoed and rumbled with a huge roar. I stood up straight, listening to him. As he was about to say something else, I fainted.

_I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much  
Been too unkind_

When I woke up I looked around, I was in the huge castle I saw earlier. I was sitting on a stool, with a nasty hat on my head. It said "Amy, I think you belong in all the houses... So you will get all the passwords, but you will officially be in SLYTHERIN!" The hat said. I went to the green and silver table that was cheering loudly. A lot of the boys were staring at me, so I flipped them off. Most of them were preps. I sat next to Fally, Jeszie, and Harry (He was transferred to Slytherin because Gryffindor is too preppy)

_I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_

As I sat down, everyone looked at me. "Hey bitch!" Jeszie said, a few people were sitting next to them that I didn't know. Fally soon introduced them.

"Oh yeah! Amy, this is George. She is a grim reaper." Fally said, pointing to a girl what had black and blond streaked hair. The girl looked at me and quickly said

"Hey." Before nudging a boy that was sitting next to her in the gut. "This is Mason. He's currently high, but he is also a grim reaper." He looked up. He was kind of cute. His eyes were blood shot and were so dark brown they were almost black. His hair was black with blue roots.

"The pink elephants say hi..." He muttered so quietly I could barely understand him.  
"Hey." I said, shooting him an odd look.

_I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that it's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do_

"Oh, and that's Jack." Fally said, pointing to a really skinny (Even more than me) and pale guy. He was wearing a pinstriped suit with skulls on it.

"I also go by the King of Pumpkins though." He added, bowing slightly to me. There was a blue-ish looking girl next to him, she didn't talk, but she waved to me slightly.

"That's Sally. She's mute." Fally said. Sally was wearing a patchwork peasants dress, like the kind you get when you sign up on Gaia Online. Fally then pointed to another guy. He had dark hair and looked like he was eight. "That's Shane. He's my cousin; his mom got arrested for dealing pot, so I have to take care of him. He's cool though, some people call him Vampire." The kid then jumped on the table and started throwing food at preps. "He's not quite ready for social meetings yet." She stated, grabbing him by his collar and jerking him off the table.

_So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry_

As the feast started, we were all talking about gothic stuff and music, and we found that we all liked the same type of bands (Except Shane, he said he liked stuff that was barely goth, like 'The Cure' (Who are borderline poseur emos, even though they are still good.) and 'Softcell') And we started singing/playing songs. "_When there's no more room in hell, then the dead will walk the earth, and the living wont have a prayer, cause its the dawn of the dead!" _I sung all emo-like, all the other people were tapping on the table or something to make it sound like the band was playing the song. Everyone who wasn't playing gasped. A lot of goth looking boys stared at us with their blue eyes, but a prep threw a tomato at us. I looked at who it was, it was a girl that had ugly brown hair, and HUGE teeth that were the same shade as her hair.

"You suck!" She screamed. (Later that day Fally told me she was just jealous because Harry used to be her boyfriend before he was cool)

_I would tell you  
That I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away_

As the feast went on, we continued talking. I learned that there was a sort of battle going on in Hogwarts. The preps, jocks, and hipsters are trying to make all the goffs/goths, emos, and nerds/geeks into 'cool' people like them. I hate preps. I was told about a few cool geeks that helped the goths and emos make websites (They wouldn't help most anyone else because they beat them up). There was Claire Fisher, she was both gothic and a nerd (She was goth because her dad owns a mortuary and gives her dead body parts to throw at people.) And there was a kid called Kevin, who had green hair, and makes fun of preps. He used to live across the street from Fally before he burned his house down.

_Misjudged your limit  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more_

Soon the feast was coming to an end, and I said good bye to my new friends. We went up to the Slytherin common room and read scary stories for a while before falling asleep. That night I had a nightmare. It was like one of the stories, but different. I was falling, and I couldn't stop... Soon I hit the ground, and woke up. When I woke up, I was still falling. I was falling through the floor boards.

TBC!

_Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_


	5. People Hate Me

A/N: Lyrics: People Hate Me: The Murderdolls. Why no, this chapter isn't any different in the least.

"_Falling... Am I... Falling?" _Amy thought as she looked around. From what she could see she was currently on the fourth floor, or she was... Third... Second... First... Ground floor... Dungeons... How long would she fall for? To Amy it seemed an eternity. As she began to fade in and out of consciousness, she soon noticed she was on the very last floor of the dungeons. Apparently she hadn't fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room, she probably fell asleep in the astronomy tower. She loved the astronomy tower. It let one get in touch with the beauty of the world. Only on the astronomy tower was she able to forget herself and her past life. It was peaceful, serene, silent, and pretty much any other word that came to mind.

_I'm wretched, I'm infested, rejected and infected  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner, a born-again sinner  
Cut my throat and watch me bleed, addicted tragedy  
And I hate you and you hate me  
So stand in line mother-fuckers don't waste my time_

She burst up on the floor, and looked around quickly. She was sweating heavily, and looked even paler than her norm. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. She let out a loud scream. She was scared. She was scared of the school. She was scared of the people in the school. And last, and probably most dominant, she was afraid of herself. She didn't know she could fall through the floors; maybe she had some other power that would randomly appear! The thought scared her shitless really.

_See me in the headlines  
Manipulate your simple minds  
So put your hands up and praise  
I'm your God and you're my slave_

She did not know it at the time, but some way down the halls, a sneaking suspicious student heard her. The shocking part of this was they weren't a Slytherin. The sneaking person looked around, and decided she would go check what was making that horrid screaming noise. The blond headed girl had a slight frown on her face, screaming was generally a bad thing.

_And people hate me, 'cause I'm better than you  
And people hate me  
And that's the mother-fucking truth  
People hate me and you can all fuck off  
I'm perfect, pissed off, beautiful, I'm god_

"Hello?" She asked quietly after walking for a bit. She thought she could see the silhouette of a girl on the floor. "Are you OK?" She added. Maybe the girl was some new breed of inferni... She had read about a new type in the Quibbler. Errr... She thought she did. Oh well. She'd be sure to suggest the idea to her father.

_I'm a hooker, I'm your priest  
I'm you brand new disease  
I'm Satan with distortion, your overdue abortion  
And now I'm singing out of key, the God of your T.V.  
And all your children will worship me  
So give me your drugs, your bitches, and your S.T.Ds_

Amy looked up; she was, indeed, the girl on the floor. She had heard the taping of their feet for a bit, but was hoping that they would pass her by. She looked at the girl. She had blond hair. She was OBVIOUSLY a prep. Yeah, she was judgmental, she knew that and she didn't care. "I don't need your help _prep_" She spat, glaring at the girl.

_See me in the headlines  
Manipulate your simple minds  
So put your hands up and praise  
I'm your God and you're my slave_

The girl blinked. Prep? She had heard the term many times before, but never knew what it meant. Oh well.

"I think you are mistaken. My name isn't prep. It's Luna. Luna Lovegood. Pleased to meet you." Luna said proudly, wondering if the girl had ever any stories about her. Amy looked at her suspiciously.

_And people hate me, 'cause I'm better than you  
And people hate me  
And that's the mother-fucking truth  
People hate me and you can all fuck off  
I'm perfect, pissed off, beautiful, I'm god_

"Wait... You mean YOU'RE Loony Lovegood? I thought she was gothic? I mean... She sounded cool. I didn't think she was a prep." Amy said coldly, still looking at her suspiciously. Luna looked down slightly. She yet again didn't know what gothic was, but she knew she wasn't it.

_I'm wicked and addicted, middle-finger double-fisted  
I'm neurotic drug-induced and chemically abused  
Cut my throat and watch me bleed  
Addicted tragedy  
And I hate you and you hate me  
Wipe the snot onto my sleeve  
For I'm your new disease_

"Well... I don't think I ever said I was 'gothic'... Hmm... I might have sometime, but I don't remember saying it. Anyways, yes, some rather rude people do call me loony. I don't mind that much. I got used to it I guess." Luna said (Partially to herself and partially to Amy). Amy rolled her eyes.

_See me in the headlines  
Manipulate your simple minds  
So put your hands up and praise, I'm your god..._

"Anyways. Like I said. I don't need any help from a prep anyways. I'm just fi-" She started saying as she got up, but as she got back to her feet she fell again. Apparently she had broken her foot. Amy growled. Damn herself and her weak bones. Luna simply frowned again.

_I'm homicide on parade, a bloody nose, serenade  
I'm a human hand grenade  
Ill never rot and never go away  
_

"You need help. I'll go get a Professor." She murmured, running down the hall.

_And people hate me, 'cause I'm better than you  
And people hate me  
And that's the mother-fucking truth  
People hate me and you can all fuck off  
I'm perfect, pissed off, beautiful, I'm god_


	6. extraordinary Girl

A/N: omg. I'm sorry I haven't posted forever. I guess life just kind of happened. Neways, I think ive improved in the past tear (Hehe. Get it? Cus I used to be so 'blahblahblahEMO'. I'm not anymore. Emo is for fgts. And not the cool kind of fagots like on 4chan or the type of fagot where a guy likes another guy, but fgt like that guy on the 'Leave Britney Alone' video. He was sooooo stupid end gay (but not in the good way) .). Also my sister told me that if I rite in word instead of notepad my spelling may get better (or something. Word has spell-check I guess. Though it is rely stupid sometimes and makes it the wrong word. Though my sister told me dat if I don't spell-check it they'll delete my fic :( I don't want that to happen.)

But yeah. After I post this chapter im going to go post another fic that's an alternative timeline to this one. And ill try to work on my dr. horrible fic (BECAUSE IS AMAZING AND YOU SHOULD WATCH IT. AND A VERY POTTER MUSICAL OMG I FUCKIN LOVE STARKID POTTER NOW #). If ne1 still reads dis, thanks. I don't even mind so much if you flame anymore, I don't rite for u guys. I rite for me.

---

_She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away_

_He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain_

It seemed like no time had passed befor the preppy (lol, every time I write preppy when describing Luna I almost wrote 'pretty'.) girl returned. Except this time she came back wit a teacher. He was kinda tall and had dark haire but I didn't recognize him. He was kind of cute, though he looked really scared and stuff.

"W-w-w-whats going on in here?" he asked, looking over to see Amy, then back to Luna (the preppy girl). "I don't see a problem here.'

"I don't know if u can see professor but I think she was attacked by nargles.' Luna nodded, talking to him.

'What the hell is a nargle?' I asked and blunk my big red eyes. I hardly noticed the bain of my broken leg.

'Well, it's a type of beast that attacks people.' Luna nodded. Ugh. Like that helped. Stupid fucking prep.

'Ms. Lovegood, would u kindly go be insane over… THERE? Away from me?' the teacher asked, pointing off in another direction. I like him already. The prep simply nodded and walked over there.

"Now. Wat to do with u…" the professor looked at me obviously thinking. 'I guess I cold just float u there, but u have to stay _very still_.' He emphasized.

'Excuse me but who the fuck r u?" I finally asked

"Watch your mouf, student. I'm professor quarrel. "Eh got out his wand, pointing it at me and muttering sum thing. I began floating.

"I thouht you died cus you had Voldemort on your head or something."

"No. he didn't kill me. He…" Quarrel paused after he looked at me "It's n-none of your business. He's gone now… Gone. Forever." It was rely weird. He looked more sad then anything else.

_She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying_

_She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy_

Soon she was in the hospital wing. The doctor chick was already asleep so I had to stay there for the night. There was another person on the bed next to me who was also awake.

"What're you in for?" He asked, looking over to me. I gasped. He was so fucking hot! He had green hare and glasses, though they looked like they had been broken a lot. Like mine! I mean, I no I rely liked Harry, but… I and these guys' glasses matched! We were totally mint to be!

"I. uh. I fell down some stairs." I reached my hand up and messed with my hare lightly.

"Heh. Like In fight club?" he asked with a smirk. Satan. His smirk was cute ///

"Ya!" I laughed, grinning. "Ur cool. What's your name?" I asked, smiling shyly.

"Kevin. You?"

"omg! I herd about you" When I said that he looked a bit worried 'don't worry, it was al good. U burned down your house, rite?" I grinned a bit. Hehe. Burning things was fun. Except when they were thrown at me. He sighed and head desked.

'Yes. Well. No. I burned an egg. An started a fire. And… it wasn't on purpose.' He shook his head

"Oh. Cus I thought it was pretty cool.' Oh well. He was still hot. And his hare was neat. "Oh and my name's Amy."

"Oh. Ur the new girl." He paused "so how bad r u. u no. from falling down the stairs."

"I'm okay. why are you here?"

"Because………………."

_He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername_

_She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying_

TBC

_She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl_

---

_Beta's Note: Hello again. Turns out that even after the last ordeal, she still wants to write this crap. I apologize ahead of time. On the bright side she seems to have gotten over the need to write 'Geddit' after every time she wrote 'sad' or something equally stupid. None the less, this is probably worst then the other chapters. I… I don't know how. But it's true. I'll be frank with you, I'm not going to be actually betaing this anymore. I'll make a beta's note at the top so she thinks I am, but… Gah. I just don't want to._

_Though, to all the people who said that I was neat in the comments: D'aww. I love you guys too. Though I can't help but question why in the name of God you're even reading this story. Besides, you guys shouldn't even like me. I'm allowing her to actually post this abomination. Anyways. Later guys._

_Also, the song is Extraordinary Girl by Green Day. Ugh._


End file.
